Only a Legend
by MorningDawn48129
Summary: Whispers in the dark. Hushed tones in dark alleys. According to legend. The Doctor isn't the only Time-Lord out there. Of course, isn't she only a legend? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Greetings!**

**I'm back! Though as you can tell, sadly this is not a squeal to ****The Guardian of What?**** This is another story of mine, ****Only a Legend****. This is a newer story of mine. I've hopefully gone through all of the chapter and gotten out all the flaws and such. Well, I hope you like this story, it is one of my favorites, Chapter two may take a bit to come up, I'm currently adding things to it. So...it's kinda in the process of a rewrite. **

**I hope you like my OC, but I will leave you be! **

**If you have any questions or remarks please just review and I will do my best to answer them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did then there would be a Time-Lady to one up him.**

A human male walked home. Quietly. The sounds of an empty night surrounded him. The dim light of the green street lamps and the two moons in the sky were the only things lighting this dark night.

He sent a searching look about before he crossed the street. Weary of any passer-by's it was hard being one of the few humans on the planet. It always made him nervous at night. He was walking home from the immense library. Oh how he loved to go there. Every day. All the history everything. He smiled to a fellow human who waved back kindly. Before hurrying her way into her house. Nights were always dangerous. It wasn't just the natural beings on this planet. It was the whispers. The ones that radiated across the universe. The legends.

However suddenly something started him out of his thoughts. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He jerked around only to come face to face, well more like someone looking down at him. It was a woman from the way she looked. But as he looked at her hooded face, he couldn't help but feeling wrong. Like, like it was wrong to know she was there. He hesitated. Before mustering his courage.

"Can I help you?" she eyed him her eyes veiled by shadow. Before stating.

"Yes, in fact. I think you can." The way she said it. It wasn't harsh or cold. It was a fact. And she said it like a fact. Nothing more, nothing less.

So why did he want to run off?

It could be because. She was an ominous figure in the dark of night. With the threat of being robbed hanging over his head. Did make him feel jumpy. She could be a perfectly harmless human. So he tried to be kind, and ask.

"Oh? What could I help you with?" she seemed to raise an eyebrow. He knew, she saw through his act. He tried to be kind. But the underline of his voice was shaking. She inquired evenly.

"Are you alright?" he mustered his courage, mentally shaking himself. He didn't know why he was so scared. He told her lightly.

"Yes. Just a bit jumpy. With the whole legend and all." She questioned.

"Oh? What legend?" he frowned, and asked confused. Everyone knew the legend.

"You don't know?" she shook her head softly, and replied.

"No, outsider, just in for some information." He hesitated wondering what that information was. But then he gave in. Leaning closer to whisper. As if afraid to speak out loud.

"There are whispers. Soft and quiet ones. But only in the darkest of nights. Whispers of someone, something called a Ranger they say. She creeps around cloaked and all. Seen or recorded by none. But evidently one of the most dangerous things in the universe. Few who have caught glimpses say she walks among the shadows. Setting things wrong to right. Some say she's a protector, others a folk tale. Some however say, she's like the Doctor. Two hearts and all. A Time-Lo-" however she cut him off, with a….

"Time-Lady." He continued correcting himself. His mind as of yet to catch how she knew that.

"A Time-Lady. They say her Tardis is an oak tree, tall and strong. Yet scary in the shadows. They say, if someone ever were to meet her. They almost didn't want to know she was there." He frowned but continued. "It was the power of her cloak. To per sway your mind she doesn't exist. That," he hesitated his voice now wavering. "That, if you ever saw her. She would make you forget." He looked at the woman before him with rising fear. She watched him curiously. Before remarking her voice even.

"You seem to have a lot of information. Sir." He stuttered.

"It-it can't be, she's not real!" but she shushed him.

"Now, now. Everyone knows that. Even an outsider. Thank you, you've given me my information." He took another step back. Before blinking. When he opened his eyes. She was gone. He blinked again, trying to look around. Only to see a flick of a dark brown cloak disappear around the corner. A war waged in his mind for a long seemingly endless moment. Should he follow? Or should he run home?

_She was dangerous, she could kill him._

_But…..she could also be her, and he'd be the first to find out._

_But what if she was a kidnapper?_

_But what if she wasn't? _

_Was he paranoid? _

_Yes. _

He blinked frowning for a moment, wondering why he had just told himself he was paranoid. With a sighed he gave in.

He'd rather die by following someone he thought was _the_ Ranger.

Instead of walking away and saying that he never knew.

If he didn't go, it would nag him for ages.

With a groan he followed. Hoping that the moment he'd lost didn't cost him dearly.

~0~

The human found himself breathless as he finally reached a dense part of the woods. He was right at the line before you enter the woods. He peered around maybe for a clue as to where she could be. He had to find out. He wanted to be the one to finally discover her. However, it seemed that she discovered him first. As then he heard from above.

"Followed me hmmm?" he tensed, before looking up. Only to find the cloaked figure crouching on a tree branch. He asked looking up at her.

"Who are you?" she watched him a minute. Before then looking around and then shushing him. He was confused, but then she disappeared into the dense forest. His shoulders slumped with annoyance. He trailed into the woods. His eyes peering around in the dark trying to find a clue.

~0~

He found himself leaning on a wide tree. Once more breathless, and now with the added bonus of exhaustion. He panted for breath but still peered out into the woods. Only to hear her, once more above him.

"Shush!" he stood crushing late autumn leaves under his feet. He looked around. Only to see movement in the shadows. He peered closer only to find the cloaked figure walking along the branch, and once she run out. Jumping to another. He opened his mouth to speak. Only for her to beat him to it. "It's so much like Earth isn't it? With the trees and all. Yet everyday they remind you that it isn't." he tensed.

"What do you mean?" she turned his gaze upon him. Only for him to see the hard green eyes of hers.

"Don't ask stupid questions, you know what I mean." He flinched at her tone, and figured, he was stupid. She was absolutely terrifying, plus she could kill him in seconds. But no backing down now, just better give her what she wanted. He sighed.

"It's just some taunting at first. But then we brought in our trees. They hated them. The taunts became more violent. Humans got robbed in the streets. Mobbed. They told us to stop planting our trees. But humans are stubborn, we kept them up. We protected them. But it only got worse. The residents of the planet, they, they were all the same. None of them liked humans. We were the outsiders. That and the, well, you. Nights have been feared." He looked up at her again. She regarded him with silence for a long time. Before then asking.

"Do you come from a military background?" he frowned a moment before asking.

"Yes, why?" but she just ordered him instead.

"Turn around." He frowned but didn't quite obey.

"Um, I don't know about that. How do I know I can trust you?" she tilted her head.

"I don't know, you followed me into a dark part of the woods. Miles from help." He flinched but murmured.

"Yeah, I figured that part out." He then sighed and turned. Only to find himself facing the same oak he had been leaning on. He frowned confused. He turned, well he was intent on turning around. But stopped when he saw her next to him. He jumped startled out of his wits. He held his hand to his chest breathing heavy. She watched him frowning. But then she turned back to the oak before speaking.

"Say her Tardis is an oak tree hmm?" she then promptly walked toward the oak. Before raising her hand and snapping her fingers. The oak then went from a smooth front, to a door which opened wide to reveal the inside. Much larger than the outside. His breath caught in his throat.

"I-I, your just a legend! You can't be real!" she smirked. That was actually the first time he saw her smile.

"Yes, I know. And you know that. So you must be dreaming correct?" he frowned utterly confused, but knew for a fact, he wasn't dreaming.

"No, I'm not. I'm awake." She nodded.

"Yes, good. Now are you going to come inside? Or not?" he frowned.

"Your inviting me? To come with you?" she nodded as if it was obvious.

"Yes. I am. Are you? Or are you not?" he hesitated. Before looking over his shoulder. As if able to see the town. All its wonders. All its problems. He turned to her.

"Yeah." He laughed at the obscurity of it. "Yeah, I am." She nodded toward the door. He grinned and went inside.

Inside was a wonder. It was magnificent. It was impossible.

There was a single white glowing column that ran down the center of the room. It was darker as the surroundings were gray. But there were many walkways along the room leading to different areas. A round console was in the center around the glowing column. Around the room were lights in the walls. There was a walkway that led up to a ledge, and on that ledge was a figure sleeping.

The human stepped forward confused. Peered closer he heard the wooden door shut behind him. But did not hear the Time-Lady's footsteps. Only for her to appear at his side. He jumped slightly. How was she able to do that?

His silent question was not answered. As she then went over to the center console. Playing with a few things. He still looked around with amazement. However, soon the sleeping figure seemed to annoy the Time-Lady as she then called and an even tone.

"Arthrak." The figure sat up sharply. Before getting on all fours. He looked down at them. Before tilting his head to the side. His smoky ginger hair swooshing with the movement of his head. He gave a fanged smile of greeting to the Time-Lady. But then his orange eyes caught onto the human. He narrowed his eyes and the smile failed him. The Time-Lady without even looking seemed to note this. "Cease. He is new." Arthrak then looked to her with shock. Before he then got up and jumped from the ledge to the round platform she was on. He went over and put his hands (which looked considerably rougher than human hands) on the console. He asked her, his voice to deep for his figure. His voice seemed to be that of a larger man, it could just be his species to.

"Ranger! He is human! They are so fragile!" alright, he was right, this guy wasn't human. However Ranger finally met the humanoid's gaze. Evenly, and sternly. He cowered under her gaze. His eyes dropping. She replied evenly.

"Arthrak. He is new. That is my choice and not yours. You do not make the choices. If I think a human will do fine. Then he will, and I will not have you questioning my authority in the matter." His head lowered with submission.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded, before telling him.

"Good, now I need you to retrieve Ace will you?" Arthrak lifted his head and grinned as if nothing had happened. He nodded before then walking off. But not before sending the human one last look. It was a critical gaze. One that made the human feel nervous. But once the humanoid, Arthrak left. The human heard the Ranger ask him. "What is your name?" he blinked before then registering her question. As he slowly walked toward the center of the room he replied.

"Andrew, Andrew Grayson." She nodded. Before then telling him evenly.

"Andrew, this is my Tardis Vex." She nodded to the console. Before then telling him. "He can commutate. But through telepathy. He is complaining because you have your guards up. Before I am fully sure that I am not going to erase your memory of this and leave you here. I want Vex to know who you are, and if you can be trusted. Discernment only goes so far." Andrew blinked. She just asked, no wait told him. That her machine was going to shuffle through his head. He didn't really like that idea. However, his attention was deterred when he heard a female voice. Soft and easy on the ears. She was frustrated, and yelling.

"This better not be another trick Arthrak!" the humanoid laughed.

"You're always suspicious Ace." There was the sound of an annoyed hiss. Before then the two walked into the room. Andrew was startled by Ace's appearance.

She was a cat woman. She seemed to be covered from head to toe in fur. Her front. From what Andrew could tell was white. However. From her nose up was a light brown fur. Then lines of darker brown fur. A fluffy tail swung side to side behind her. Her height was only about three feet five inches. Arthrak was tall at six foot three, but he was lanky. She was slim but short. Her face was structured like a cats. Her ears higher up then normal and thin whiskers were produced from her fluffy cheeks. Her garb was odd. She wore a loose graphic PIZZA IS ALWAYS GOOD T. With black shorts, and NIKE tennis shoes. She was rather cute.

Or she would be if she wasn't giving him a hard glare. She hissed low before then turning to the Ranger and asking, well more like demanding.

"What is a human doing here Ranger? I knew you were getting someone new, but a human? Honestly?" the Ranger didn't even look at her. The Time-Lady remained silent for a moment until she spoke. Her voice even, as usual.

"Ace. I chose him. You know my judgement is better than most. If you do not agree, then I will memory wipe you and send you back to the land you came from." She turned to the Catkind. Though Andrew couldn't see her expression. But he could almost believe it was a condemning look. "Is that understood?" the little cat woman hissed softly in a last act of defiance. But the Ranger held firm. Ace gave in, she looked down her ears lowered.

"Yes, Ranger." The Time-lady nodded.

"Good, now. While I go and train, you get to know Mr. Grayson." Both Arthrak and Ace nodded, and with that the Ranger left Andrew in their dangerous hands. He saw the last part of her cloak disappear around the corner. Before he turned his gaze upon the humanoids they eyed him with mistrust. So he got the impression, they weren't treated well by humans.

Arthrak flicked a piece of his smoky red hair from his eyes, and Ace snapped her ears back watching the human called Andrew with mistrust. He spoke. His tone nervous.

"So," he shifted his feet uncomfortable. "What do you guys do?" Ace narrowed her light green cat eyes at him. It was Arthrak who spoke.

"We help where we can. Around the universe. The Ranger is kind, but she doesn't like people knowing who she is. So she stays in the shadows. We're more like her helpers then anything." Andrew nodded. However, he felt a nudge. But there was no one next to him. He frowned. But he felt it again. It was harder that time. He stiffened as he realized. It was the machine. Vex or whatever she called it. It wanted to do the search now. He squared his shoulders and lowered his shields.

It wasn't only that the machine searched his head, it was that he was given information. The Ranger was the Time-Lady from the planet Galifray. But he Time-Lords were all dead, except for her and one other. The other one didn't know she existed. The other one was the Doctor. He thought she was a legend. In which, to everyone but Arthrak, Ace, Vex, and him, she was. The Ranger was currently nine hundred and nine years old and on her tenth regeneration out of twenty four. Twelve more than the Doctor. The Ranger found Arthrak and Ace when they were both being outcast among their own people. And she offered them a chance to leave that behind, they been with her for ten years now.

How she survived, was actually odd. She was with the Doctor when he destroyed the planet. He of course didn't know she was there, and for some reason Vex didn't tell him why she was there. She had watched him press that dreadful button that killed everyone. She watched, and she didn't do anything, and it killed her. When she got back into Vex with weighed down hearts. She had ended up regenerating. From the stress of the whole situation. The sadness that weighed her down.

She had made herself regenerate. Then, she had fallen onto the console. Accidentally. Flicking a leaver. Which took her to Merth which was the planet Arthrak was from. She had then crawled out of Vex, who was regenerating himself and she had gone into a coma from her regeneration. Arthrak found her he was curious as his planet hadn't yet to experience aliens. So he stayed with her. The others found him. They had fought with him. That's when the Ranger woke. She had managed to get them to leave Arthrak. She offered for him to travel with her. He had agreed. After about three months with just the two of them. They stumbled upon New Earth, and were greeted by a situation that had required their attention. After the situation was resolved. They had been left with a young orphaned Catkind. A little kitten at the time Ace was taken under the Ranger and Arthrak's care. Ace grew, and was now about ten years old. She had never actually wanted to leave, and neither had Arthrak. But had been content with the Ranger. So why shouldn't Andrew be?


	2. Not a Chapter!

**HI! **

**No, sorry this isn't a chapter, I know, I need to continue with the stories at have, but at the moment I'm working on a completely different. So right now, this story is on pause, or halt, or...well, no actually it's just on pause. I'm sorry if you have been waiting for another chapter. But until I decide to pick it back up, it's on halt. **

**Sorry for the trouble. **


End file.
